<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Days Work by Lillington_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249126">A Hard Days Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillington_x/pseuds/Lillington_x'>Lillington_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTA - Fandom, GTA V, Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillington_x/pseuds/Lillington_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>slow night at work, so i wound up writing...something.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Days Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>slow night at work, so i wound up writing...something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front door slammed shut behind me as I entered the apartment. Finally away from the public eye, I dropped my shoulders and let out a long, loud groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to ask how work went but I think that greetin’ speaks for itself,” Trevor spoke up from somewhere in the living room a few feet away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Customers can be complete assholes. And do you know how frustrating it is to see </span> <em><span class="s2">so</span></em> <span class="s1"> many people out and about for non-essential items with <em>no</em> mask on? As though we aren’t in the middle of a pandemic?” I rhetorically asked. I was more so venting than looking for any kind of response.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re all idiots,” came his rough voice again. I toed out of my tennis shoes and dropped my keys into the glass bowl by the door. I stood in the archway of the living room and watched Trevor type away at his cell phone. His entire face was frowned up and his thumbs were moving as fast as he could manage, one occasionally tripping up the other and him sighing as he tapped the backspace button a few times. He hated trying to type on that thing, he said all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What have you been doing all day?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arguing with Michael,” he muttered before tossing his phone across the room. It clattered against whatever piece of furniture it hit then disappeared from sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he still trying to push the casino job?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That he is,” he said. He covered his face with a pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think you guys can pull it off?” I asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Of course. The better question is, </span> <span class="s2"><em>should</em></span> <span class="s1"> we?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can weigh the pros and cons of that later. I’m gonna decompress. Can you order a pizza for us? All pepperoni, half bacon and spinach?” I asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh,” he let out from beneath the pillow once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded and disappeared down the hallway, absentmindedly shedding clothes along the way. I just wanted to wash away the ignorance from work, eat dinner, and lay down for bed. I left a crack in the bathroom door behind me so the steam from the shower would have a way to escape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The new shower head sputtered and coughed before sending thins streams of hot water pelting down onto my sore shoulders. I hummed and smiled to myself. Trevor had finally installed the new shower head while I was at work and it was doing exactly what we both wished a shower head had been able to do for us the last two weeks. The water pressure had been so low, we just settled for baths. I closed my eyes and stood under the stream, letting the water run over me from head to toe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I lathered up my body with my eyes closed until I felt a wide hand on my shoulder. I jumped in my skin and whirled around, swinging wildly. Trevor caught my wrist in his hand mid-attack and pulled me close with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus-“ I gasped. He had shed his clothes and joined me in the shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s a little stressed, eh?” he asked. He reached past me and adjusted the shower head so the stream beat against our lower backs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little stressed?” I echoed with a shrug. “A lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bent his neck and kissed my forehead before turning my back to him and beginning to knead my shoulders in his strong hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you order the food?” I asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh. Shh. It’s all handled. Let me just...” One of his hands continued rubbing my shoulder while the other slowly wrapped around the front of my body. I inched back until my back was flush against his torso. He walked his fingers past my waist and between my thighs. His middle finger glided over my clit as he pushed a stubbly kiss into my soapy neck. He rubbed slow circles around my nub of nerves until I felt myself finally coming undone. I could feel him watching me like a hawk. I let out a deep sigh and my mouth hung open slightly. My toes curled against the bottom of the tub. All I could hear was the focused sound of his rhythmic breathing in my ear and the water slapping the basin beneath us. He kissed me again, a little more tongue and teeth this time. I loved when he got aggressive. I wiggled my ass against his pelvis and felt his thick dick begin to stir.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t start what you can’t finish, sweet pea. This is about you,” came his whispered voice in my ear. His lengthy middle finger slipped inside of my pussy which rose a pout out of me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want more,” I complained, insides hungrily tightening around the single digit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The pizza should be here in fifteen minutes,” he claimed. I turned to face him, freeing myself from his hands. I leaned in close and ran my tongue up his damp neck before I nibbled his earlobe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s plenty of time for you to fuck me,” I whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor immediately turned off the shower and swept me up in his arms. We were both in fits of giggles. I suckled his neck as he carefully maneuvered us out of the humid bathroom and into our cool bedroom across the hall. He slung me onto the bed and snaked up my body. His lips met mine as an arm, wrought with old scars, tattoos and muscles, wrapped around my lower back to hold me close. The sheets of our neat bed clung to our still wet bodies. Trevor was perched upright on his knees and holding me just inches above his waiting cock with his hands on my waist as we explored each other’s mouths with our tongues. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and bit down on his bottom lip, rising a curse word out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better bounce on my dick like it’s the best thing to ever happen to you, you understand?” he growled. The rumble in his throat with his last two words sent a shiver up my spine. I quickly nodded, pussy painfully clenching on nothing. He was too good at this game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t be fucked anymore. The neighbors are gonna be jealous,” he hissed before he dragged his teeth over my throat. I gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The neighbors...” I bit my bottom lip to get a grip on myself like the one he had on my ass in his hands. “They keep asking to watch anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those old, horny fuckers can listen like they always do. No one can have so much as a peek at what’s mine,” he muttered and he finally lowered me onto his dick with his last few words. His hips arched up into mine. I tensed, unintentionally, and his hand came down on my ass in a hard slap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait...” I complained, trying to adjust to his girth like I always did. He grabbed my face with an eager hand and kissed my lips, giving me the time I needed. My heart was racing. No matter how excited I was, I was never always ready. The tips of Trevor’s tattooed fingers dug into my ass cheeks to help guide my movements. My legs were over his arms, my knees almost in the crooks of his elbows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yessss,” I hissed as I started to work my hips up and down. Trevor’s dark eyes caught mine and held me right in his gaze. I pressed my forehead against his and didn’t dare look away. He bared his teeth and grunted as I worked my waist in sync with his, the backs of my legs slapping against his hips. He would have bruises against the bone but that was exactly what he wanted. I threw my head back and cried out his name as he pummeled into me over and over, the next thrust always as ferocious and driven as the previous. My pussy was throbbing with contentment. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Fuck </span> <span class="s2">me</span> <span class="s1">, Trevor!” I panted out. The steady thudding of the headboard against the wall responded until he let out a throaty groan.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right. Keep comin’ on my dick! Come on my dick, baby!” he ordered. I already was. Uncontrollably and almost painfully. The clench of my pussy around his thick dick was everything I didn’t know I needed today. I thought I had just wanted to eat, lie down, and sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna be comin’ soon, baby doll. I want you to come for me one more time. Right here, right on my cock,” he panted. I closed my eyes and focused. The shakiness in my hands gliding over the fine hairs on his chest. The slap of our damp skin connecting. The taste of the sweat when I licked my lips. The squeak of the old mattress beneath us. The feeling of his callouses grinding into my waist and backside with every bruising slap and eager grab. The sticky sound of his dick digging into my wet pussy, marking his territory and driving me further down whatever path of crazy I had stumbled down to even meet this man. His choked breaths coming in broken inhales as he struggled to get me off just one... more... time. One... more... I grinded against him, working my clit against his hairy navel as the curve in his meaty cock hit just the right spot over and over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-There!” I gasped and my insides started that rhythmic clenching. My nails dug into his neck as I choked him with the strength I could muster together through my eye crossing orgasm. His hands kept at it, tugging and pulling my trembling body so he could keep fucking me through the mess he had made of my body. My head, now heavy and swimming with pleasure, bowed beneath his as my mouth hung open. Drool danced on my lips and spilled down my chin. I could hear him cursing and praising, nearly yelling my name from somewhere over the sound of the blood rushing in my ears. He let me go and I fell against the mattress. I felt something hot coat my bare stomach and breasts and I was pulled out of the orgasmic trance I had slipped into. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor’s hips stopped rocking against his grasp as he finished coating my stomach and navel with his semen. His moans were deep and throaty, full of satisfaction and exhaustion. He drew out the last of his nut, working his large hand in slow circles around the raw, red head of his softening penis. I quickly sat up and lapped at his sticky hand with my tongue. He let go of his member, letting me suckle him into my mouth as he fought the stutter of a shudder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God I love you,” he breathed as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair, breathless and spent. The doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think it’s the pizza or the neighbors?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>